1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly to systems and methods for displaying messages on a mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art
A message system is a communication scheme for transmitting and receiving various kinds of data such as letters, etc. between users through one or more communication networks. Users knowing message addresses, for example, can transmit and receive messages with other parties through a wired or wireless Internet. The messages may include main text and one or more attached files to be transmitted to the other party. The attached files may include text files, image files, moving picture files, sound files, etc. which are independent of the main text.
Messages including one or more attached files are described above can be confirmed with mobile terminals connected to communication networks. Mobile terminals such as portable mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), have been more widely used for confirming messages in recent times.
FIG. 1 shows how part of the main text of a message including an attached file may be displayed. In this figure, only file names of the attached files are displayed. As shown in FIG. 1, when the message is confirmed using a mobile phone having a display unit which is much smaller than display units of stand-type personal or notebook-type personal computers, only the file names of the attached files are displayed. Their names can be selected one-by-one to confirm details thereof. This method of display and confirmation is troublesome because it requires multiple key manipulations.
Also, when an attached file directly related to details of the main text is displayed, it is impossible to simultaneously confirm the main text and the attached file, so there is a disadvantage in that all the details of the message and file cannot be understood.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-285047 discloses a technique of automatically reproducing an attached file included in a message, but this technique has a problem in that since the main text cannot be simultaneously confirmed even if the attached file is reproduced, the main text and the attached file cannot be simultaneously confirmed.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.